Dragonbrother
by Dawnfire17
Summary: You think you know Warren and Dale. But you don't. But even they have secrets they must hide. *Spoiler Alert! Contains spoiler alert for the end of book four.*
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was an extremely stormy night. Rain poured down relentlessly and showed no signs of letting up. Thunder boomed across the heavens and all creatures took refuge in their homes. That is except for one small boy. Lightning illuminated the sky and the ground. "Now I can see," the twelve-year-old muttered. He continued trudging forward. He had to find his little brother. "Warren! I'm sorry! Just come back home, please!" he yelled into the foreboding night. Suddenly he toppled forward into a large hole. he rolled down the steep sides and landed on his stomach. He quickly stood up and dusted himself off. As he glanced around the room he came face to face with enormous green eyes. "Hello?" he said cautiously.

"Hello," a sweet melodic voice said back. Just then lightning provided enough light for the boy to see what he was talking to.

"You're a dragon!" he said in awe. He just couldn't help staring at her silver scales and luminous green eyes. Then as an afterthought he added, "Please don't eat me."

"Oh, I wouldn't eat you. To tell the truth I'm astonished you can even talk to me. Tell me, why aren't you frozen in fear? And what is your name?" the dragon sweetly said.

"My name is Dale. I don't know why I'm not scared of you. I'm mostly just worried about Warren, he's my brother." Dale answered truthfully.

"Why are you worried about this... Warren" the dragon asked thoroughly interested.

"Well, see, he got mad at me and ran off. His temper always gets the best of him. But now he's probably lost in this storm. And if one dragon is around here then there are probably others and I can't let him get eaten! He's my responsibility! I'm the oldest. And now he's probably dead. And it's all my fault." Dale paused to wipe the fresh tears off his face, then looked up at the dragon, his new friend.

"I can help you, Dale." the dragon said.

"Really? I need all the help I can get." Dale said excited that a real dragon was offering to help him.

"All I can do is look in all the homes of the other dragons. I can sense if a human was there five minutes ago. Then I can sense if a human is there now. I can only sense recent stuff so the only human I will be picking up will be your brother." the dragon explained.

"Okay, I'm just glad you're willing to help." Dale answered truthfully.

The dragon closed it's eyes and seemed to go off into a trance. "Nope...nope...nope...nope...hmmm." The dragon then opened her eyes. "There was a human boy in cave 5 a couple of minutes ago. About ten years old. Is that your brother?" the dragon asked.

"Yeah! That's him!" Dale shouted, excitement bubbling up inside of him. He was going to be able to see his brother again!

"Okay let me see if he's still there." the dragon once again drifted off into a long trance. Dale noticed that the dragon's face looked a bit worried when she came out of the trance.

"He's okay, right?" Dale asked fear creeping up from his toes to his head.

"All I could get was blood. Everywhere. I'm sorry Dale but I don't think your brother survived his ordeal with those dragons." The dragon said truely sincere.

"No!" Dale shouted angrily. "No! He can't be dead! No," Dale muttered. It was no use the dragon was probably right. Warren was dead. He'd never be able to tell him how sorry he was. He'd never be able to see his little brother ever again. Tears started trickling down Dale's cheeks. First slow then faster then ever. "Thanks anyway," Dale said as he stood up to leave.

"Dale, you truly are a dragonbrother. If you ever need my help call my name. My name is Shira. Sorry about your brother, and I'll miss you. Come visit me soon!" Shira said as she boosted Dale out of the cave.

"Shira. That's a pretty name and of course I'll visit you. Bye," Dale said as he trudged back howm, his tears mingling with the rain.

_A couple years later a scratched up Warren appeared at the door. Over the years Dale repeatedly asked what happened on that fateful day. But to this day Warren has never answered that question. All he got was a strange look in his eyes. Eventually Dale realized that Warren would never answer him and gave up. But the question still haunts him. What really did happen to Warren on that stormy night?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We have to find those vents!" Kendra said exasperated. They had been looking for the vents to the backpack for weeks but nothing had shown up.

"Don't worry he has food, he'll last for a while." Grandpa said weakly.

"How about this! We all split up into search teams!" Seth suggested.

"But we have no idea where to look!" Tanu said sadly.

"You guys can mope around but I"m going to go search." Seth said as he snatched his emergency kit.

"Be careful!" Grandma shouted after Seth's retreating back. In reply Seth shook his emergency kit.

Seth closed the back door behind him and breathed in deeply. A couple of fairies zipped past him. They had never really forgiven him when he turned one into an imp. He glanced a round and saw three pairs of eyes staring at him. "Hi! I know you're there," Seth added when the eyes stayed there. Finally Newel, Doren and Verl climbed out of the bush they had been hiding in.

"See, I told you it was a bad hiding place!" Newel said angrily poking Verl in the chest.

"Yeah, now what are we gonna do?" Doren complained. "We can't follow him now." Doren added in a exasperated tone.

Seth watched the satyrs in amusement for a while then he asked, "Follow me where?"

"Ugh, now he knows and it's your fault!" Newel said shoving Verl to the ground.

"You guys! It's not Verl's fault! Anyways I might let you go where ever it is that you want to go." Seth added.

"Nah, you probably wouldn't." Verl said,"That's why we were hiding."

"Try me," Seth answered.

"We want to go to the inverted tower!" they chorused together.

"I'd take you but I'm not allowed to go and we're looking for Warren, remember." Seth said.

"Yeah, whoever finds Warren first gets 200 C Batteries." Newel said in monotony.

"Don't you guys want the batteries?" Seth asked surprised at Newel's reaction.

"Yeah, of course we want them! But it's impossible to find him. He's stuck in an extra-dimensional space! Most likely forever!" Doren added.

"Boy, you guys sure are the optimists." Seth said as he walked off.

"Where are you going?" Verl asked.

"I'm looking for Warren, unlike you!" Seth shouted as he entered the forest.

After a couple minutes of walking around the trees began to get thicker. Seth continued onward, undaunted by the distorted shadows the trees made. As Seth trudged through the gigantic forest he heard something coming from the top of a small hill. Curious, he quickly scaled the hill. When he got to the top he found a strange hole. From within the hole he heard a familiar voice. "Yahtzee! Yippee! Who's the best? Me!" Seth knew that voice. It was Bubda!

"Bubda? Is that you?" Seth yelled down the hole.

"Yes! Where your voice come from?" Bubda answered.

"Can't you see the hole? It's up here!" Seth shouted.

"No!" Bubda said.

"Hang on! I'm coming down there!" Seth shouted before sliding into the hole.

When Seth got down there Bubda shouted happily. "Seth, here! Play Yahtzee?" he asked.

"Not now Bubda. Where's Warren?" Seth asked as he realized that Warren was not in the room.

Bubda's face grew taut with fear. "Warren evil creature! Warren bad monster!" Then Bubda screamed and ran out the now visible vent/hole.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Sphinx stared carelessly at the old man sitting across from him. He started drumming his fingers impatiently on the desk as the man nervously shifted through his papers. Finally the Sphinx asked, "You are the smartest, I assume?".

"Uh, y-y-yes. On the t-t-topic we are d-d-discussing, yes. I b-b-believe so." The stutterer said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was a stutterer. And it didn't help his stuttering when he was deathly afraid.

"And that is on Dragonkind and Fairykind, correct?" the Sphinx asked.

"Uhh, y-y-yes. It is. I know t-t-t-tons on F-f-f-fairykind and a l-l-little on D-d-dragonkind." The old man, who looked around sixty, said once again shifting through his papers.

" I have a question." the Sphinx said coolly.

"Ask away. A-a-a-all my i-i-information is y-y-your information."

"Is there anything other than Fairykind and Dragonkind? That have to do with fairies and dragons?"

"N-n-n-not that I know o-o-of. My r-r-research is m-m-most advanced and I h-h-have noticed no other s-s-special powers of a-a-any s-s-sort."

"And is it true that when a Fairykind and a Dragonkind are combined they well be able to summon all the artifacts?"

"Y-y-yes that is also t-t-true."

"Now how do you combine them? I mean, what do you have to do?"

"I-I-I wouldn't know. But this i-i-inscription says that when the D-d-dragonkind and fairykind hold h-h-hands and speak some s-s-sort of chant, then they shall be c-c-combined."

"How are they combined? Are they unable to stop holding hands? Or are they suddenly the same person?" The Sphinx in spite of himself, bent a little forward in curiosity. This was finally getting interesting.

"I don't know. M-m-maybe. I don't h-h-honestly know. C-c-could be anything."

"What is the chant, do you know at least that much?"

"N-no sir. But i-i-it is r-r-rumored that the F-f-fairykind and the D-d-dragonkind will know it i-immediately."

"Ok."

"So how do you know if someone is Dragonkind?"

"That p-p-person will s-s-seem over p-p-protective over the Fairykind."

"Interesting..."

"Y-y-yeah. W-w-wierd isn't it!"

"Hey, Albert. I heard you were afraid of death being painful."

"Y-y-yeah..." Albert answered now truly afraid.

"Well what if I could make sure you don't have a painful death."

"You m-m-mean make me i-i-immortal!"

"Not quite. This is my friend Torina." The Sphinx said gesturing torward the door where a beautiful lady came through.

"Wow... Wha-Wait! I don't want to go yet!" Albert breathed.

"Torina." The Sphinx said gesturing to Albert with an evil eye. Chills ran down Albert's back. He couldn't move, he couldn't struggle, he couldn't even breath. The impression of a fly caught in a spiders web.

"Yes, of course," the lectoblix said as she bent next to Albert.

Before Albert could react, she bit him. After two minutes (more like seconds) Torina had sucked the life out of him. He was reduced to a pile of dust.

"He was very useful." The Sphinx commented before exiting the room swiftly.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kendra shuffled through the papers once more. "Where is it? I knew I gave it to him. Where did he put it? Ah-hah!" she muttered as she whipped out the last Patton Burgess journal. She turned around and saw Dale staring at her wearily. "Oh sorry, Dale! I wasn't going through Warren's stuff! I mean I was but..." Kendra tried to explain.

"Oh, it's okay." Dale muttered cutting her off. He sat on Warren's bed and absentmindedly rubbed the fresh sheet. Kendra noticed that Dale's eyes were red and puffy and he looked like he needed tons of sleep.

"Uh, I'll go, if you want." Kendra said standing, then dusting off the legs of her pants.

"No, it's fine. I need company." Dale said, patting the bed next to him.

"Ok," Kendra said sitting down. "Bet you miss him. I do." Kendra started, then she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh, well, I guess you don't want to talk about that. I'm sorry. How about this. Do you like cats?" Kendra said quickly trying to amend her mistake.

"No, cats are annoying. But I need to talk about Warren. I guess I need to get it out of my system or something." Dale said quietly. Kendra opened her mouth but Dale continued to speak. "Why did he have to be _my_ brother? Why do _I_ have the worst luck? Couldn't he have been _your_ brother? Seth would of been _so_ much better than Warren! I mean I love him to death but _still_!"

"I understand nothing." Kendra muttered.

"Do you know what he did to me?" Dale shouted.

"How would I know?" Kendra answered.

"I was 18 he was 8. And he just disappeared on me! I thought he was dead for THREE YEARS! Three years! Do you know what it feels like to think your sibling is dead?" Dale was on his feet now.

"No, but Seth does." Kendra answered softly.

Dale didn't seem to be listening. "It's horrible. You just assume he's dead and then BAM!!" Dale slammed his fist into his palm for emphasis. Kendra jumped.

"And then he's back! On the front door step asking if he can come in. Of course my parents were ecstatic and they easily forgave him and I did too. But Warren never seems to learn. You just don't go wandering off and get turned into a creepy albino! You just don't! It's not normal! And getting stuck in an extra-dimensonal space isn't exactly the smartest either!!" Dale stopped and punched the wall.

"Last I heard it wasn't Warren's fault he got stuck in there. Go blame Navarog, not Warren." Kendra argued but Dale still wasn't listening.

Dale was about to continue his ranting when Kendra stood up and grabbed Dale's shoulders and sat him down on the bed. "Ok, take a deep breath," she instructed "Now tell me exactly what happened that night you say he dissapeared." She made her voice soft, like she did when Seth was mad at something.

He started to protest, but then his face lost it's rage. In it's place, there was only weariness. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "Well, he got angry at me, I don't remember why, so he ran off. It was really stormy and I was worried so I went after him. I searched and searched but never found him. That is until he came back three years later." Dale said, omitting the experience he had with the dragon. He wasn't quite ready to share that just yet.

"Wow..." then Kendra stared at Dale warily. "You're not leaving anything out, right?"

Dale put on his most innocent face and said "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. It just seemed like your story was missing something." Kendra said suspiciously.

"I don't know why you would think that." Dale said, then he added, "Actually I lied to you. Something else did happen. I met this..." Dale was interrupted by someone yelling.

"Warren's back!" the voice called.

"What!" Dale whispered excitedly. Then he jumped up and leaped down the stairs where the voice was coming from. Kendra followed closely behind. When Dale got downstairs all he saw was Vanessa laughing. "Where's Warren?" he asked.

"Ha-ha! I totally tricked you! You should have seen your face!" Vanessa said in between giggles.

Dale's face turned red and before Kendra could do anything he had cocked his fist back and punched Vanessa in the nose. There was a loud crack and Vanessa started screaming: "My nose! My nose!" Vanessa grabbed her nose and ran to the kitchen. Kendra saw a bit of red squeezing between her fingers. Dale turned around and ran up to his room. Kendra noticed that he had started crying again.

**Fire: I'm not posting chapter 4 until you guys review.**

**Dawn: Trust me, guys. She is serious. And that means I don't get to read it until you review.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  


Moonlight was streaming through the window when Seth finally ran into the house. In his excitement, he tripped over a figure on the ground. It was Dale, who was still snoring slightly. Still breathless from his run from the hill, he had to pause to take a few deep breaths before attempting to speak. "Dale, Dale! I found him! I found Warren!" he shouted, shaking Dale awake.

Dale looked up sleepily and mumbled, "Don't make me break your nose." Dale threatened.

"Break my... what?" Seth asked. He gave Dale a confused look. Dale shook his head never mind so Seth continued. "I seriously found Warren! Well, at least the extra demented bag thingy."

"Really! That's great! Where is he?" Dale asked looking behind Seth as if Warren was there hiding.

"Um, well I really don't know where Warren is at this moment but Bubda might!" Seth said, shrinking back slightly.

"If you found the bag how could you not find Warren?! He's supposed to be in there, right?!" Dale roared. Seth raised his hands slightly to calm him.

Dale's outburst brought the rest of the family downstairs. "What's going on?" Kendra asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, there you are Seth! Do you know what time it is? It's nearly midnight!" Grandma shouted. "We were so worried about you!" Seth shot her a 'Really, now is not the time' looks.

"Seth said he found the bag but he didn't find Warren. That's impossible, right?" Dale asked.

"Well, maybe Warren was able to get through the vents..." Kendra said hopefully.

"No," Seth countered, "You can't see the vents from the inside. It's like their not there when you look inside."

"Well this is getting us nowhere! We can all discuss this when the sun is up outside, so I'm going to bed!" Vanessa's voice was slightly muffled through her broken nose. Seth gave her nose a questioning look before looking at the others.

"She's right." Dale murmured. "Now, I'm sleeping on this couch so ya'll should get out."

Everyone started to disperse when Seth yelled, "Wait! Bubda could tell us something. Like how Warren got out of the bag!" That stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Well, ask him what happened to Warren and where he is!" Dale shouted sitting up.

"Yeah!" The others chorused except Vanessa who folded her arms across her chest. Even though she like Warren a little bit she absolutely loathed Dale, most likely because her perfect nose was deformed.

"Okay, Bubda you can come in!" Seth shouted out onto the porch.

Bubda peeked around the open doorway leading to the porch, "Bubda come in?"

Grandpa blinked in surprise a few times. "You got Bubda to come out of hiding?" He asked.  
"Yeah. But I will be having to play a few rounds of Yahtzee with him for it." Seth said motioning for Bubda to sit down.

Bubda sat, "Yahtzee?" he asked holding the game up.

"No! You need to tell us what you know about Warren's disappearance." Seth explained.

Bubda started shaking involuntarily, "Warren bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad!" Bubda started quietly but with each 'bad' his voice got louder. "No Warren!" Bubda ended with stomping his foot twice.

Everyone stood there for a while, dumbfounded. Then Kendra broke the silence. "Can you at least tell us how he got out of the extra-dimensional-space-backpack-thingie?"

"Warren make great wind with arm-flaps then he gone!" Bubda described, flailing his arms in emphasis like a baby bird failing to take flight. "Big blue Warren use arm-flaps." Bubda added.

"What are you, a chicken?" Vanessa asked sarcastically.  
Ingnoring her, Grandpa asked, "What do you mean 'arm-flaps'?"

"Warren not human..." Bubda whispered.

_Blue Warren? Arm-flaps? This is nuts. _She thought. Kendra looked at Dale to see if he was understanding any of it. At first Dale was in complete shock. Then he tapped his chin while staring at the roof. Suddenly a light bulb seemed to appear above his head and Dale slowly smiled. "I gotta go..." Dale said then dashed up the stairs. Kendra had a feeling Dale knew something he wasn't telling. Just a hunch.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wow! I still can't believe that Grandma paid us $20 just to get out of the house!" Seth commented, fingering the handful of bills in his hands.

"You mean she paid you to get out of the house. She paid me to watch you." Kendra shot back. Seth had been bouncing off the walls and getting on everybody's nerves, so now they were headed for the mall a couple miles away from their grandparents' house.

"You kids stick together." Coulter reminded them as he dropped them off. Kendra rolled her eyes. You'd think they would be able to trust her by now.

"K! Bye" Kendra said. Coulter waved as he drove off.

"Hey, look!" Seth exclaimed. "Icecream is only a buck!" He was jumping up and down, pointing to a neatly decorated sign. "Let's go get some, please!" When he saw Kendra wasn't answering, he gave her the best beggars face. "Please, please, !?"

"Ok..." Kendra smiled. Her brother was a sucker when it came to sweets. As they strolled to the Ice Cream Parlor, Kendra looked around. It had been a while since she had been out, her parents thinking she was dead and all. She felt a small pang of home sickness when she saw a group of girls crowded around a fountain. _That used to be me. _She thought. _Sometimes I wish all this fairykind business and the likes was on someone else's head, but, _She sighed and shook her head. _They need me. I can't let them down._ At the counter, Kendra held out the one dollar bill. "A strawberry, please." The man growled as he handed her the cone. After Seth got his chocolate cone Kendra whispered to Seth, "Wow. Someone's not in a good mood." Seth giggled and nodded.

Together they strolled down the mall. Kendra didn't buy anything but Seth spent all his money on candy. "I need to go to the bathroom..." Kendra muttered to Seth.

"Aww, can't it wait?" he asked while simultaneously licking a lollipop and chewing on two Swedish Fish.

"No! I really gotta go!" she whispered fiercely.

"Fine... Don't expect me to go in there, though." Seth said while shoving Nerds down his throat.

Kendra shot him a you're-so-gross look then entered the public restroom. Seth sat on a bench and finished the rest of his lollipop. The sunlight that streamed through the sky-lights above and the extreme sugar intake made his head feel extremely light. He felt like jumping into the air and flying. He seriously was about to start flapping his arms when the thought of Bubda and his explanation of Warrens absence. _What in the world could he mean by "arm flap"? What is he, a bird? _He shook his head. _There has to be a logical expla- wait, no there doesn't. Logic has no place in this weird, whimsical world. _ He came back to his senses to find Kendra staring at him.

"You okay?" she asked while wiping her wet hands on the back of her pants.

"Yeah, well, hobey-ho, let's go!" Seth said.

"Uhh, what?" Kendra asked.

"You know, Pendragon?" Seth stopped and turned to Kendra in amazement. "We just finished the series a week ago, remember?" he asked in confusedness (**Fire: Yes, a word.**). She had been the one nagging him to finish the book so she could read it.

"Oh yeah! I just couldn't remember the name of the series." Kendra said nodding.

"Uhh, Pendragon is all you talk about..." Seth said slowly. **(Dawn: Sounds familiar...)**

"I just forgot! Ok?" Kendra exploded. **(Fire: Hey!)**

"Jeez! Sorry!" Seth said then headed to where Coulter was waititng with the car. **(Dawn: Seriously, this woman is obsessed with Pendragon. I have to keep a roll of duct tape handy or she'll tell me everything before I've read it. Fire: I deny it. Dawn: *Eye roll* I'll believe it when I see it. Fire: Continuing with the story...)**

"Guess what! We actually finished some projects while you were gone! It's amazing how productive we can be when kids aren't bumbling around!" Coulter said happily.

"I do not 'bumble!'" Seth cried.

"Big whoop." Kendra said at the same time.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Coulter whispered to Seth as they headed home.

Seth, in return, stifled laughter. Through the whole drive, Kendra had not said a word. When they got home, she stormed up to her room. Seth, instead, went to help question Bubda where Warren went.

When he finally had cornered the little troll, Bubda just crossed his arms and shook his head defiantly. "Bubda no talk about scary man. Not for no thing!" the small creature growled. Seth finally gave up and stalked up to his attic bedroom.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kendra grimaced as the car flew over another speed bump and she was jostled around in the back. Today wasn't her best day. She had been kidnapped and now she was tied up in the back of a car who didn't know how to drive under 100mph. Kendra really hoped Seth was okay. This was the second time he had been sent off with a Kendra-stingbulb. And last time Kendra-stingbulb had made him nearly have to go to a psychiatrist. Kendra guessed seeing your sister "die" can do that to you. The car finally stopped at it's destination after Kendra had sung '100 Bottles of Pop On the Wall' 10 times.

Finally, a man dressed in black opened the trunk and yanked her out. "Easy boy." Kendra muttered. The guy growled an unintelligible answer then pulled her toward a small cabin hidden behind a grove of trees. In the cabin Kendra was shocked to see the Sphinx sitting at a table. (Not really. I mean, who else would kidnap her?)

"Kendra!" The Sphinx said standing to greet her. "How very nice of you to come to my humble abode!"

"Yeah right." Kendra muttered. Her eyes widened as she noticed something in the corner of the room. "Whoa! What is that?" she said loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"What? Oh, the skeleton? He just wouldn't give me the information I needed . . . I had to dispose of him _some _way." the Sphinx said smugly. Kendra shuddered. Poor fellow. Hopefully it wasn't someone she knew.

"You... you... you monster! You're a murderer!" Kendra shouted.

"Oh, I have never killed a man, only my henchmen have. But I have read many obituaries with great pleasure," the Sphinx said. The Sphinx then turned to the man in black. "You may leave." he stated.

The man grumbled something and exited. "Does he know English?" Kendra asked.

"He has never been known to use a word that might send anyone to a dictionary," the Sphinx replied, watching the door swing behind the man. Turning back to Kendra, he asked, "So, Kendra, does Warren have any secrets that you may know about?"

"What? No! Not that I know of! Why would he tell me something like that? Last I checked, he's stuck in a different dimension, undoubtedly one of your 'henchmen', might I add." Kendra said as smoothly as she could manage. Unfortunately, her tone of voice suggested otherwise.

"Oh well, I didn't think it would be that easy anyways... Torina! Come take Kendra to her room." Torina entered and dragged Kendra out of the room rather unkindly.

"Wait! Why did you want to know Warren's secrets! He's gone!" Kendra shouted as she disappeared around the corner.

"Oh, I think not..." the Sphinx chuckled evilly. He then called for Warren... in a different language... that only he knew thanks to the skeleton sitting in the room. "Umna Draconious Labriana!"

* * *

Dale had written many journals and now he read through them quickly. He also had Warren's journals resting on the bed next to him. After searching through his for an hour he turned to his brother's journals. Opening the first one he saw the words_ Umna Draconius Labrania _scribbled in Warren's messy handwriting. On instinct Dale looked closer and those three words swam before his eyes, then they finally stopped. Dale reread them and this time he understood exactly what they said, even though they were in a completely different language. Dale knew what he had to do. He opened the window and shouted those three words as loud as he could, hoping that his plan would work. Dale suddenly felt very drained and he went to go make himself a PBJ sandwich.

* * *

Far away up in the sky a dragon flew above the clouds. He looped-the-loop and had lots of fun. That was until he heard the call. It was as clear as a bell. "Umna Draconius Labriania!" The dragon heard the words twice. Once from a stupid mortal and once from a Dragonbrother. The dragon nearly stopped in his tracks. A Dragonbrother! Those were extremely rare! The dragon decided to go see what help the Dragonbrother. He swooped down toward the ground and headed to where he knew the Dragonbrother would be.

* * *

Dale had just finished making his sandwich when he heard a great roar echo across the yard. "What in the world?" he muttered as he snatched up the sandwich and exited the house. What he saw nearly made him collapse in shock. There in the yard were not one but _two_ dragons. There was a silver one with shockingly blue eyes, and a smaller midnight blue one with an impressive wingspan. Through the blue one was smaller, he put up a nasty fight. The two dragons were fighting each other with roars of anger punctuating now and then. A fury of claws and fangs mixed with the gusts of wind blasted from the beating wings made it nearly impossible to stand too close. Dale stood there for a second just taking in the amazing sight. That is, until he recognized the silver one. "Shiara! What are you doing here?" Dale shouted.

The silver dragon continued to fight but Dale was able to hear her thought-messages. "I'm protecting you! This dragon heard your call and came here to find you. I told him that was trespassing but he doesn't seem to understand! Now I have to show him that this is my territory and he can't come barging in." Shiara explained, ducking under the blue's paw.

"You're territory? What do you mean by that?" Dale asked as he raised his arm to eyes to protect from the buffeting winds.

"Well, I live here." Shiara thought-spoke while simultaneously shoving the other dragon into a large tree.

"Why haven't I seen you then?" Dale asked.

"You haven't seen me in dragon-form but you have seen me in fairy form! I can also turn into a fairy." Dale's eyes widened. Shiara had been so close all these years. "You may know me as the silver fairy that is conveniently named Shiara also!" Shiara said teasingly.

"Wow that's pretty cool!" Dale said.

Just then the dark blue dragon roared loudly. "Brother of Dragons! You must meet me in the clearing near the Dragon Fountain at midnight tonight. Please leave your brave guard at the house." With that the dragon took off into the breezy air.

Dale looked at Shiara and asked, "Did you hear what he said?" Shiara shook her head. Dale then turned and saw Grandma, Grandpa, Seth, Coulter, and Kendra all staring at him. Most had their mouths hanging open, except Seth. He looked totally excited. Typical Seth.

"You were talking in a different language!" Seth shouted. "We couldn't even understand you!"

"I was?" Dale asked.

"Yeah! You were all 'Blargsh roar grr" and then the dragon was all 'WOOSH!'. Can you teach me?" Seth asked.

"Hold it! The last time someone talked to dragons that person ended up being a traitor. I don't know if we can trust Dale anymore." Grandpa said thoughtfully. Dale rocked back. Not good, not good at all.

"He's got a point." Coulter pointed out.

"But he's Dale! You guys can't seriously think he's the bad guy!" Seth shouted.

"Maybe, maybe not. We should have him leave immediately!" Coulter said. Seth glowered at him as Dale just stood motionless.

"How about we compromise. Dale can stay with us tonight then he must leave tomorrow morning." Grandma said.

"Sheesh! You guys can't seriously be kicking out Dale-" Grandma shot him a withering look. "Fine," Seth agreed. "But we're going to be talking about it before we send Dale away."

Dale just shook his head subconsciously as he went into the house, his mind still whirling with all the new stuff he had just learned. First dragons show up in his front yard, he discovers one of his old friends just happens to have been living near him for the past ten years without so much as a hello, now and invitation to some Dragon Fountain with a mysterious and questionable character, and now his family was going to boot him from his house. Absolutely wonderful! Dale decided he would meet with the intruder dragon tonight. He laid down to get the rest he would need to stay up til' midnight.


	8. Chapter 7

**Fire: Ok, the Dragon Fountains are just something I made up for the story. According to my knowledge of Fablehaven they don't exist but in my story they do. Anyways, I'll just continue with the story. Smiles! ;)**

**Chapter 7**

At 11:30 Dale's alarm clock started blaring it's head off. Dale immediately shut it off. He then got out of his pajamas and got dressed. As a last minute thought he pulled on a sweater. He then quietly left the house. Dale was a little mad that everyone thought he was a traitor. Well, except for Seth that is. Just because he could understand dragons didn't mean he was one. Dale knew for a fact that he wasn't a dragon. Maybe a Dragonbrother, whatever that was. All these thoughts were flying around Dale's head as he trekked through the thick forest.

He arrived at the Dragon Fountains around 11:45, or so his watch said. After 15 minutes of waiting the navy blue dragon landed gracefully on the ground. "I assume the brave silver she-dragon is not here." the dragon said. After Dale nodded he continued. "I am able to take a human form. I shall do that now." As the dragon turned skin-color and shrank down to normal size, thoughts rushed through Dale's head. His hunch was either wonderfully right or completely off target. Dale hoped for the first.

Dale squeezed his eyes shut, unable to uphold the pressure. Dale opened one of his eyes and was greeted with a wonderful fact. His hunch was correct. Dale couldn't contain his happiness and started punching his fist in the air, "I knew it, I knew it!" he shouted. Then grabbed his brother in a bear-hug. "Oh, Warren! How did you ever become a dragon! I missed you so much!" Dale refused to let go of his little brother.

"Dale, it's okay. You can let go of me now." Warren said as his brother released his death-grip of a hug. "I can't believe you're a Dragonbrother! Do you know what that means?" Warren asked excitedly. Dale shook his head. "You can talk to dragons whenever you want and they'll always listen. Sometimes, if you gain their trust, you can actually command them to do something and they'll obey. That's all I know for certain but you'll probably be a lot like Kendra, just learning stuff about yourself as you go along. You also won't be scared of dragons and..."

"Wait, Warren, before you continue I need to know something." Dale interrupted. "How did you find out you were able to turn into a dragon?" Warren looked at his feet. "It's got something to do with that night, doesn't it?" Dale asked.

"Yes, it does. I'm really sorry I made you think I was dead but when I become a dragon sometimes I can't control my mind. I forgot all about my human life. Only until I had become trained with controlling my mind did I realize what I had done. I'm so sorry." Warren said slowly.

"Well, I forgive you." Dale said. The two started back to the house in silence, just enjoying the other's company. They walked inside the house only to find a red envelope on the kitchen table. "That wasn't there when I went outside." Dale said as he scratched his head. Warren carefully picked up the envelope and read the address.

"It's addressed to me? How did they know I'd be here?" Warren wondered. He quickly opened up the envelope and began to read the letter. As he read the color drained out of his face.

"What is it?" Dale asked nervously.

"The Sphinx says he's got Kendra! He also says I have to come to where they are without any friends." Warren thumped the letter with his finger, mind whirling.

"It's a trap!"

"I know!"

"You can't go!"

"But Kendra!"

"You can't go alone, at least!"

"But the Sphinx specifically said..."

"That no friends could come with you... Warren, aren't I more than a friend to you?"

"Yeah!" Warren said finally understanding what Dale was getting at. "He didn't say I couldn't bring family!"

"Ok. Let's go." Dale said as he began to walk out the door.

"Wait. Wasn't Kendra here yesterday?" Warren asked. Dale nodded. "Let's go check on her."

"But the letter said..." Dale started but Warren cut him off with a 'Shhh!'

When they got to Kendra's room Dale was surprised to find a very pale Kendra still in bed. Warren crept forward and checked for a pulse. After a while he tiptoed back. "Just like I thought." Warren said. "She's dead."

"What!" Dale exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Stingbulb." Warren explained.

"Again? The Sphinx really needs to stop doing that. It's annoying the heck out of me!" Dale muttered.

"Come on. We have to get to the Sphinx's house." Warren whispered.

"How are you going to get there?" Dale asked.

"For some reason the Sphinx knows that I'm a dragon and he can call to me that way. So I just follow the sound of his voice." Warren replied.

"Do I ride you?" Dale asked.

"The only reason you are able to ride me is because you are a Dragonbrother." Warren said. Then Warren morphed back into his dragon form and Dale clambered on. As soon as Dale was safely on Warren took off into the midnight blue sky.

* * *

**Fire: Review? Oh, and good guess Tassel630! Smiles!**


End file.
